Nemuku
by Shin Shiroi Maxwell
Summary: Alors que la Guerre prend un tournant définitif pour les pilotes, Duo s'interroge. Quel est son but ? Qui est ce


Titre : " Nemuku "  
Auteur : Shin Maxwell   
Genre : YAOI, réflection, déprimant, strange, POV02.  
Couples : 2+1  
Disclaimer : Sont toujours pas à moué ^^  
Notes : Merci à Sakura ma langouste volante et chanteuse à moua pour la bétalecture ^^ ! Daaaaaaaaans mon dooooooooouuuuuux foyyyyyeeerrrr... POUET POUET !

* * *

" Nemuku "

J'en ai assez. Assez de tous ces combats qui s'enchaînent, de toutes ces effusions de sang tellement nombreuses et fréquentes qu'elles n'ont plus aucun sens. Je pensais me battre pour une cause juste, pour mes idéaux, et je me rends compte soudainement que tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent n'a été que boucheries sur boucheries.  
Une tuerie inutile qui n'aura finalement abouti qu'à mon annihilation.  
Jusqu'à présent je pensais me battre uniquement pour que les colonies, et plus particulièrement L2, bénéficient de meilleures conditions de vie. Pour proclamer leur indépendance, assurer leur sécurité et empêcher d'autres prises d'otages sanglantes comme celle pratiquée par OZ il y a seulement quatre jours.  
Je pensais que nous, pilotes de Gundams, étions les garants du futur des colonies. Que notre "oeuvre", si toutefois une liste de défunts et de bases proprement atomisées peut être considérée comme une oeuvre, ouvrirait les portes d'une paix nouvelle. Les portes d'une alliance entre la Terre et les Colonies, une époque où toutes communiqueraient pacifiquement sans qu'aucune ne cherche à dominer la ou les autres.  
Je pensais, seulement...   
Même dans mes pires cauchemars, je n'avais jamais envisagé ce qui me paraissait impossible, totalement insensé.  
Et pourtant.   
Les colonies nous ont trahis. Nous, qui leur avons sacrifié notre vie, notre innocence et notre adolescence, et même une partie de notre âme...  
Les colonies... nous ont trahis.  
Les colonies.... NOUS ont trahis ?  
Les colonies nous ont trahis, bordel !  
On s'est battus pour elles ! On a versé du sang, celui des Ozzies et le notre ! On a consacré plusieurs années à un entraînement pratiquement inhumain ! Nous avons été exposés aux pires dangers, aux pires horreurs ! Nous, enfants des colonies, voyons la guerre au premier plan ! Beaucoup de gens disent que le combat est une chose horrible, mais jamais ils ne se sont retrouvés à notre place, aux commandes d'une armure mobile, d'une arme, d'un jouet de sang ! Parmi toutes ces personnes qui clament que la guerre est horrible, combien se sont retrouvés face à face avec la mort, les yeux dans les yeux, face à face avec un Léo, ou tout autre modèle d'armure mobile ?  
Voir ces gens hurler leur haine aux belligérants est une aberration pour un combattant comme moi... comme toi.  
Qui peut prétendre comprendre notre souffrance, et notre solitude ?  
Qui peut prétendre connaître le chaos de terreur, de chagrin, d'appréhension et de mal être mêlés qui forme notre lot quotidien ?  
Nous même, nous ne nous comprenons pas toujours...  
J'ai parfois du mal à m'imaginer que ce reflet dans la glace est le mien.  
Que ces yeux si froids, presque glacials, emplis de cruauté et de folie, et qui savent pourtant être si chaleureux, sont les miens.  
Que ces lèvres tordues par un rictus à vous glacer le sang, mais qui malgré tout savent esquisser des sourires communément qualifiés de " 10 000 watts " sont miennes.  
J'ai parfois du mal... à me dire que ce que je vois est moi.  
Je ne me reconnais pas.  
C'était comme si ce corps ne m'appartenait pas.  
Comme s'il n'était qu'une coquille, un logement temporaire, un abri pour mon âme sombre.  
Souvent, je baisse les yeux devant mon reflet.  
Parfois, la rage m'envahit et je détruis le miroir à poings nus, ne m'arrêtant que lorsque je commençais à sentir la douleur fuser dans mes poings ensanglantés, criblés d'éclats de verre.  
Il y a d'autres jours, plus rares, où je me contente de ravaler mes sanglots, m'agrippant convulsivement à la porcelaine blanche du lavabo alors que je sens mes jambes se dérober sous moi.  
Je m'en veux souvent. Je ne supporte pas ce côté de moi qui refuse de reconnaître la réalité, et tout le poids contenu dans ces mots : je suis un terroriste.  
Un tueur. Le plus sanguinaire.  
Un assassin. Le meilleur.  
Un psychopathe. Le plus redouté.  
Un enfant qui a vendu son âme au diable.  
Je me dis quelques fois que le destin doit avoir une dent contre moi.  
Et pourtant je sais que je suis un putain de veinard.  
Qui aurait cru qu'une vermine, un gosse des rues, orphelin, sans aucune éducation, agressif et particulièrement irritable et turbulent, aurait un jour la chance de connaître une vie décente ?  
... je parle de vie décente dans la mesure où j'exclue de mon quotidien d'adolescent absolument stable et normal : hémoglobine, corps sanguinolents, attaques de bases ozzies, infiltrations diverses et variées et toutes ces sortes de saloperies qui jonchent le chemin que j'ai parcouru en quinze ans.  
Pour une fois, j'ai envie de m'arrêter au bord de ce chemin, et de faire une petite pause.  
Heero a beau être le Soldat Parfait, nous n'en avons pas pour autant eu un entraînement très différent.  
Mis à part que je mettrai ma natte à couper que les méthodes de G aient été considérablement moins... radicales.  
Pour tout vous dire, j'avais même carrément viré le mot "autodestruction" de mon vocabulaire.  
Mais ce que Heero peut faire, je le peux aussi.  
Je vais entrer dans une phase de semi-sommeil.  
Je vais m'asseoir sur le bord du chemin, et je vais réfléchir.  
Mettre les choses au point.  
Qui suis-je, que fais-je, pourquoi, où vais-je, pourquoi est-ce que je me bats, et jusqu'à quand tout cela va durer.  
Un soldat déstabilisé n'est pas apte à combattre efficacement.  
Pour le bien de tous, je dois prendre cette pause.  
Je pourrais me dire que là où je vais, je retrouverai Heero.  
Mais ce serait mentir. Heero est quelque part, c'est certain, mais l'univers dans lequel il doit évoluer en ce moment est probablement loin, très loin de moi.  
Alors que je me remémore son départ, je me sens glisser dans un sommeil dont je ne me réveillerai qu'une fois que tout sera clair.

_- Maintenant qu'on est ensemble, t'as pas à me laisser.  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que si j'avais un jour besoin de m'autodétruire, je n'hésiterai pas.  
- Il y a d'autres moyens mille fois moins lâches que ça pour résoudre un problème.  
- Parfois c'est la seule alternative, et tu le sais très bien.  
- Si tu le dis. Mais alors je te préviens Heero.  
- Hn ?  
- Si tu t'autodétruis et que tu survis, c'est moi qui te tue.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Comme ça je serai sûr que tu ne pourras pas recommencer.  
- Comme tu voudras._

Quelques mois plus tard   
Base Ozzie

_- Ils ont pris les colonies en otage !  
- Et en plus ils veulent qu'on leur donne nos Gundams ?!  
- Mais qu'est-ce que nous sommes censés faire ?  
- Oz, me recevez-vous ? Je me rends, mais je ne vous livrerai pas les Gundams.  
-   
- Je répète, je me rends, mais je ne vous livrerai pas les Gundams.  
-   
- Très bien, mission acceptée Duo ?  
- Je tiendrai ma promesse.  
- Ryukai._

FIN

**Duo :   
Heero :   
Shin : Bah je suis encore capable d'écrire quelque chose  
Duo : D'où ça sort ce truc ?  
Shin : Sais pas.   
Heero : Génial, non seulement je m'autodétruis mais en plus Duo m'achève, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.  
Shin : Je te l'ai dit : en ce moment je t'adore. Donc je ne pouvais pas ne pas te tuer.  
Duo : Classique.  
Shin : Bon, je vais essayer d'aligner trois mots à la suite pour continuer 3de2a * avait rien écrit depuis 3   
semaines * Ja na !  
******


End file.
